1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to interconnecting electrical connectors placed between two mating connectors for connecting these mating connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,166 discloses an interconnect system of this type. As FIG. 12 shows, an E-shaped contact element 51 of this interconnect system is held by left and right housings 52 and 53. The contact element 51 has a pair of semi-circular contact sections 51A at free ends and a U-shaped central fitting section 51B. A pair of fixing sections 51C are provided at the bottom of the fitting sections 51B.
The left and right housing 52 and 53 extend in a first direction perpendicular to the sheet, and slots 52A and 53A are provided in the left and right housings 52 and 53, respectively, in a second direction parallel to the sheet for receiving the contact element 51. The slots 52A and 53A are provided at a plurality of positions in the first direction. The slots 52A open at upper and lower sides and a right side of the left housing 52. A central fitting support 52B extends to the right. The slot 53A of the right housing 53 has a size sufficiently large to receive the fixing section 51C of the contact element 51.
To assemble such a connector, first of all, the contact element 51 is incorporated in the left housing 52 such that the contact element 51 are placed in the slots 52A, with the contact sections 51A projected from the slots 52A and the U-shaped fitting section 51B fitted over the central fitting support 52B.
Then, the right housing 53 is joined with the left housing 52 such that the fixing section 51C of the contact element 51 is fitted in the slot 53A of the right housing.
When a pair of mating connection devices, such as mating connectors, circuit boards, or IC packages, are connected to the upper and lower ends of the interconnecting connector, their connection members press the projected contact sections 51A to the inside, making resilient contact. Thus, the interconnecting connector is placed between the mating connectors for connecting them.
Since the fixing section 51C of the above connector is provided in a line including the contact sections 51A, the contact sections 51A moves in a vertical direction. Consequently, there is no horizontal sliding contact between the contact sections 51A and the connection members of the mating connectors, producing no "wiping effects". This allows accumulation of dir and dust on the contact elements, causing poor contact. In addition, if the contact elements are made smaller in order to meet the miniaturization demand, they become more prone to breakage during the use.
Since the contact elements extend in the E-shape, the transmission distance between the contact sections 51A is so large to be poor in transmission characteristics. The transmission line is so thin that the d.c. resistance is high.
Since the housing is split into left and right sides, the component cost and the assembling cost are high.